


Chasing His Hart

by BriMarie



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: BMW, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, gmw, joshaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: A few years ago, they had made a pact to possibly date each other when she was older. Finally, the day has come but Josh wasn't expecting another man's arm to be around Maya's shoulder.*Joshaya Fluff*Setting: New York, Fall 2022
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Chasing His Hart

Josh Matthews was more than excited to hear that Maya would be attending NYU with him in the fall. He knew that she would ask about them being together the moment he saw her, and to be honest he still wasn't sure he was ready to say yes. He knew he'd definitely agree someday though. I mean how could you say no to that beautiful face?

He had already planned on all the places to take her on campus. He was gonna show her the best places to be alone, best places to party, and many of other cool things.

You'd have to be blind to not notice Maya's admiration for Josh. She was very vocal about it, and she constantly told him that she was in it for the long game. He even caved in and admitted he liked her too and that he would keep an eye out for her when the time was right. He never even dreamed of another man possibly stealing her heart since then.

So you can imagine his dismay whenever he saw a NYU junior with an arm around her shoulder outside of his window.

He immediately recognized him as that dickhead jock Griffin Powers who would always try to sleep with as many freshman as possible since they were ignorant to his personality. Josh has always despised that guy, but now that he's made an advance on Maya, his loathing for him increased.

He tensed up when he saw him begin to rub her back soothingly and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He knows Maya isn't his to claim, but everything about what he was looking at right now just didn't add up. When he saw him nibble on her earlobe, he decided that he has had enough of watching this nonsense.

Josh ran down the stairs so fast that he almost appeared as if he were flying. By the time he had gotten outside where they were, they were gone. He sighed. "The hell? They were literally just here a second ago. Where could they disappear to that fast?" He asked himself. He began to search the perimeter. There's no way they could've gone that far in the short time period they left.

He started to think like Maya. "If I were Maya, where would I want to visit?" He asked himself. When he spotted a nearby pub, he immediately knew she'd want to go there. "Bingo." He ran over to the pub and opened the door, but to his surprise they were nowhere to be found. However, he did see a familiar face there.

"Farkle what the hell are you doing at a pub? You don't deem me as a drinking type of guy." Josh asked. Farkle turned to him clearly drunk from too much Blue Moon. "It's Smackle's birthday and this pub doesn't ID, so Farkle is here to paarrttayyy!" He said as he finished the rest of his mug.

"Have you seen Maya anywhere? I've been looking for her." Josh asked. Farkle made a thinking face. "Oh yeah, Maya as in Maya Hartfield? Yeah I know her she's that pretty blond who's friends with Rowan McConaughey right?" Farkle asked slurring his words. Josh roled his eyes.

"You mean Riley Matthews?" Josh asked. "Oh yeah that's her name! You know, I used to have a crush on her before I dated Smackle." He said. Josh sighed in annoyance. "Can you help me or not?" Josh asked. Farkle looked confused by his question.

"Help you with what?" He asked. Josh threw his hands up in defeat. "Well you're helpless. I'll just find her myself." Josh said as he walked out of the pub. Soon after, Smackle sat down next to Farkle. "Wasn't that Josh?" She asked. Farkle nodded. "Yep he was asking about that Maya Hartfield girl." He said. Smackle gave him a confused look before putting two and two together.

"He was looking for Maya Hart?" Smackle asked. He snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, that's her name!" He said as he took another unneeded swig. "Did you tell him that she was heading to a cannoli shop with that low life jock?" She asked. Farkle gave her a blank stare. "Oh yeah, I probably should've told him that. Oh well." He said taking another taste.

Smackle snatched his beer from him. "That's enough for you; we're going home." Farkle started to pout. "But babbbeeee." Smackle left a ten dollar bill on the table. "NOW!" She said, and they quickly left the pub.

***

It's been a solid thirty minutes with no sign of them. They could be having sex right now and he wouldn't even know it. Just the thought of his slimy hands on Maya made him want to hurl. He decided it was probably best to not think about it so that he can stay focused.

He decided that maybe they went to a nightclub since Maya loved to dance, and he once heard that Griffin likes to take dates there so that he can secretly look at other girls. What a creep. The most popular nightclub in the area was the club Opera. It was totally possible for them to be there since it was only 2 miles (3.2 km) away.

He quickly ran to the short line at the front where the bouncer was checking ID's. When Josh got to the front, the man asked for his ID. Josh felt around for his wallet, but then realized that he had left his wallet in his room. He was in such a rush to stop them he forgot to check for his wallet.

"Uhhh I forgot my wallet in my dorm." Josh admitted. The bouncer did not look amused. "No ID, no entrance." He said in his deep voice. "Well you see here, I'm not trying to actually get in the club. I just want to check if my friend is in there with a guy she shouldn't be with, so if you could be so kind to just let me slip right through." Josh said trying to slide through the door. The bouncer put his arm in front of his face.

"I said no ID, no entrance. Don't make me use force." The large man said. "Come on dude, people are trying to get in!" Some random dude behind him said. He just ignored him. "I promise I'm not trying to sneak in! It'll be really quick!" Josh said. The bouncer didn't budge.

"Your bitch is probably already fucking that dude anyways bro. Get over it." The random man said. This time, Josh turned around. "Hey, don't you dare call her a bitch." Josh said slowly approaching the man. The man smirked and walked up close to his face. "Oh yeah, who's gonna stop me?" He asked in a low voice.

Josh pushed him which through him off balance. The man's expression quickly turned from amused to angry in two seconds. "Oh you're dead kid." The man said in a menacing tone. Josh realized his mistake and immediately slipped through the cracks of the entrance of the club to escape the man.

He could hear the bouncer and the man both yelling at him to come back, but of course he didn't listen. He only had a few minutes to look for Maya and Griffin in this large crowd. He ran up the stairs to the top lounge to look down on the club. It was hard to decipher between all of the blondes in the crowd.

He didn't catch sight of Maya or Griffin, but he did see the man and the bodyguard asking people around for him. The man looked up at the lounge as if he could feel Josh's eyes on him. The man smirked evilly and pointed at him. He mouthed the words you're dead to Josh.

Josh began to panic until he saw a familiar blond across the dance floor from the bodyguard downstairs. She was holding hands with that douche who was leading her out of the club. He tried yelling her name, but she couldn't hear him.

Maya turned her head slightly. She could've sworn she heard someone call her name. "What are you looking for?" Griffin asked, Maya shrugged. "Funny, I could've sworn I heard someone yell my name." She said. "Maya is a pretty basic name. Probably aren't talking about you, nothing to worry about. Come on, I heard there was a party at my buddy Austin's place tonight." He said. She shrugged it off and left with him.

Josh sighed in defeat when he saw her being guided out the club. He saw the man and the bodyguard running up the stairs to confront him. "You're dead kid!" The man said. "Oh shit!" Josh said. There was no other way down besides the stairs they were currently running up. Josh had to think fast.

He looked down to see how far the jump was. It couldn't have been that high; the jump definitely would not kill him if he landed it perfectly. He saw a nearby curtain that reached the floor. "Welp, the physics from A Cinderella Story don't fail me now." He said before jumping over the banner onto the curtain. Everyone stopped in awe at the kid swinging on the curtain to the middle of the dance floor. The man and the bodyguard couldn't help but watch as this kid made the ballsiest move on earth.

Josh landed in the middle of the dance floor completely unharmed to much of his surprise. "Holy shit did that just happen?!" He asked no one in particular. "Yes, it did. That was awesome bro." A random dude said. The club began clapping for his impressive stunt. Josh smiled and waved.

The bodyguard yelled, "Get that kid!" Soon after, Josh sprinted to the same exit that Maya had left out of as the audience continued to cheer him on. Josh ran to the closest convenience store he could find to hide out in.

The bodyguard and the man ran outisde, but had lost track of the kid. They both gave up. "That kid was a nuisance, but damn even I gotta admit that that stunt he pulled was hella badass." The bodyguard said. The man rolled his eyes and stormed off in defeat.

Josh sat on the floor of the store to catch his breath. The clerk watched him questionably. "Hey kid, you good? You look like you were running from the police or a murderer." The clerk said. Josh nodded still trying to regain his breath.

"Well you're not fully wrong." Josh said. Josh saw the man's horrified face and made sure to clarify. "I pissed off some asshole that called my girlfriend a bitch and a bouncer at the Opera. I don't think they'll follow me back here." He said. The Clerk made a relieved face.

"Well you've definitely had a hell of a night. Where are you headin' after this?" The clerk asked. "I'm trying to find this girl named Maya and this asshole jock she's with. I've been trying to track the mall night so that she won't be used by him like she's just something that can be thrown away." Josh said.

"Wow you must really love this girl to go through all this." The clerk said. Josh blushed. "Love is a little bit strong of a word, but we're in it for the long game." Josh said. Love? He hadn't even thought of love. Was he in love with her? He has never done anything like this for a girl before.

"Sure kid. Hey, maybe I can help. I saw a couple that may fit that description that came in a little earlier." The clerk said. Josh stood up and was full of excitement. "Really? Was it a tall brunette jock who looks like a total dick wearing a Varsity jacket and a short and stunning blond wearing a blue dress?" Josh asked. The clerk nodded. "Yep, that's them."

"Did they say where they were going by any chance?" He asked. The clerk thought for a moment before answering. "Ah yes, I overheard them talking about a party at the jock's friend's frat house. Not sure which house, but that's all I know." The clerk said. Josh smiled; he's been the most helpful person all night.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much of a life saver you are." Josh said. The clerk watched as Josh ran out of the convenience store back to the campus. "That kid is so in love, and he doesn't even know it yet. How cute."

***

Josh didn't even realize he ran 4 miles to the Greek Village by the time he got there. He was motivated to stop Maya from starting college with that dickhead. He actually had heard about Austin's party a week ago, but it had totally slipped his mind since he didn't plan on going. He felt so stupid for not thinking of going to Griffin's friend's own party first.

When he got there, he saw a bunch of rowdy college kids dancing horribly, boozing, and screaming the lyrics to Guns N' Roses song "Sweet Child O' Mine." It was the whitest thing he'd ever seen.

He didn't see Maya anywhere outside so he snuck inside through the back. He started downstairs, but had no luck. He was starting to get nervous. "Where are you Maya?" He said to himself. He saw a glimpse of Griffin's face and immediately approached his direction. To his disappointment, Maya was nowhere in site. He tapped Griffin on the shoulder.

"Who are you?" Griffin asked. Josh ignored the question since it wasn't important. "Where's Maya?" He asked. Griffin rose his brow. "Who?" He asked. Josh made a confused face. "What do you mean who? Maya Hart, the blond girl you've been hanging out with all day." Josh said. A light seemed to go off in the jock's head.

"Oh that chick. Yeah no clue." He answered with nonchalance. This concerned Josh. "What do you mean no clue? Is she in this house?" Josh asked. He could tell that Griffin was getting annoyed with his interrogation, but frankly he didn't give a shit.

"I don't know, okay? She ditched after we got here. She probably went home or something." Griffin said. Josh automatically assumed that he had done something to her that upset her. "What did you do?!" Josh asked menacingly. Griffin was thrown off by his hostility. "Excuse me?!" He asked angrily as he slowly approached Josh's face.

"Did you hurt her?" Josh asked looking up at the much bigger jock with no fear in his eyes. "I didn't do jack shit you nosy piece of shit." Griffin said getting more aggressive. More people started to notice that they were about to get into a fight and circled around. "She wouldn't storm off alone unless someone hurt her, so what did you do?" Josh said.

The jock laughed with no humor. He could tell that this guy obviously had feelings for her, so he decided to mess with him a bit. "Your little girlfriend isn't that bad of a kisser, but you knew that right?" Griffin said. The people surrounding them made ooo's and some began to start filming in case of a fight.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Josh warned, but the jock didn't take a hint. "I can't imagine how she'd be in bed." Griffin said. Josh doesn't remember lifting his arm; he just naturally threw a swing at Griffin's jaw. The crowd went nuts since no one saw Josh making the first strike coming. 

Griffin stumbled back and felt blood coming from his nose. Josh realized he had made a mistake when he saw the pure anger in his eyes. "You. are. DEAD!!" Griffin yelled. Josh immediately ran towards the exit not caring where his feet lead him as long as it was far away from here. He could hear Griffin behind him screaming a series of profanities and threats.

"Come back here you little pussy, and face me like a man!" Griffin yelled. Josh knew he didn't have a chance to win against this guy. This man was 6'2 and 240 lbs while he himself was 5'6 and 180. It's pretty clear who would win the fight. He had to find somewhere he knew Griffin wouldn't be able to enter; somewhere he couldn't fit his large body into.

That's when it hit him. One of the spots he was gonna show Maya has a slender tunnel you have to crawl through to get to the other side of a pavilion. There's no way in hell Griffin's broad shoulders and huge muscles could fit through there. He made an abrupt left turn to get there. "I'm gonna kill you when I get my hands on you!" Griffin yelled.

"I don't doubt it!" Josh yelled back. He made a final turn to get to the tunnel. He could see it clearly right in front of him. He looked behind him to see how far behind Griffin was. He was pretty damn close, so Josh quickly swooped down to the ground and began crawling through the tight space. He felt a strong and firm grip wrap around his ankle.

"Oh no you don't fucker." Griffin said as he began pulling his leg out of the tunnel. Josh struggles to get lose. He suddenly had the idea of kicking him in his already swollen nose. Josh kicked him straight in the face causing him to fall back and grip his broken nose. "Ow fuck! You dick! You broke my nose even more! I will fucking kill you; you understand?!" Griffin yelled. Josh just crawled faster to the other side. He sighed in relief when he finally arrived to the bridge that leads to the pavilion.

"Holy shit that was a lot of cardio and fights today." He said to himself. He began walking over to the pavilion and planned on waiting out Griffin since he knew damn well he'd be waiting for him on the the other side. He was shocked to see someone sitting in the pavilion at this hour. He slowly approached them with caution. He caught a glimpse of blond hair and a blue dress. He immediately knew who it was.

"Maya?!" Josh said. She turned to him with a stunned expression on her face. "Oh my god, Josh? What're you doing here?!" She asked. She didn't look as happy to see him as he did her, which was a little ironic. "I didn't know you knew about this place." Josh said as he plopped down beside her.

"Well I noticed there was a tunnel and my curiosity got the better of me and lead me to this adorable pavilion." Maya explained. Josh smiled because that's exactly what lead him to this place too when he was a freshman. He noticed that she looked a little sad and could've sworn he had seen tear stains on her face. He unintentionally put his hand on top of hers.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked. She didn't meet eyes with him. "It's nothing." She lied. He didn't buy that for a second. "Was it that stupid jock Griffin? I swear to god I'll kill him." Josh asked. Maya furrowed her brows. "How'd you know I was with Griffin?" She asked. He blushed and turned away from her. "Have you been following me today Matthews?" Maya asked with a smug tone. He nervously laughed.

"That's not important." He said. Maya smiled. "So I'll take that as a yes." She said. "And yes, I was crying because of Griffin." Maya said. He felt his fist begin to tighten. "What did he do?" He asked. Maya took a deep breath before talking.

"Well, we were only supposed to go tour the campus because he was supposed to be my tour guide, but then he mentioned us going to this club called the Opera and his friend's party together platonically. I was feeling pretty tired when I got to the frat house and told him I wanted to go home, but he didn't want to listen. It turns out that he was only trying to get in my pants the whole night. How could I have been so stupid to not realize what he wanted?" Maya said resting her head in her hands.

Josh put his arm around her. "You're not stupid Maya. He tried to take advantage of you because he does that with every innocent freshman girl he can get his nasty little hands on. That's why I've been following you all day. To avoid you getting hurt, but now it's too late for that. I've failed." Josh said in defeat. Maya looked up from her palms.

"It's not your fault either Josh. You were trying to protect me, and I appreciate having someone like you in my life that would care enough to trace me down to avoid getting hurt." Maya said. That put a smile on both of their faces. "I'd do anything for you ferret." He said playfully. "Back at you Uncle Boing." She retorted. "If it makes you feel better, I punched him in the face and kicked his nose right before I came here." Josh said.

Maya was thrown off by his words. "The hell?! How were you even able to do that?! He's like a foot taller than you!" She said. "Honestly I was shocked myself. I didn't think I'd have the courage to do it, but I was so focused on finding you that I was willing to do anything even if that includes punching an asshole who could easily kill me." Josh said. Maya blushed.

"Josh..." She said resting both of her hands in his. "Yeah?" He responded. "Are you still in it for the long game?" She asked. He nodded. "Only if you are." He said. She smiled. "I think I'm ready." She said. His heart was beating a hundred beats per minute. He remembered what the clerk said about how he loved her. He may actually have been onto something. He placed her hand over his heart.

"Maya, I'm more than sure I'm ready to take the next step." He said gazing into her beautiful eyes. They both hadn't realized that they were slowly inching closer to each other until their lips met half way. The kiss was sweet and innocent. A perfect first kiss for them. Josh couldn't have imagined it another way. He's kissing the girl he admires more than anyone in his favorite spot in New York. They finally released each other and stared into each other's eyes.

"I've been waiting to do that since I was 12." Maya said. Josh chuckled. "Oh yeah? Hopefully it lived up to its hype." Josh said. She nodded. "Oh it definitely did." She said. "Glad to hear it." He said. There was a comfortable pause. "So what does this make us just so we're on the same page?" Josh asked.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend right now." She said alluding back to the ski lodge conversation. He smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. They both wrapped their arms around each other enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Hey Josh?" She asked. "What's up honey?" He said. "Why didn't you just call me and ask where I was? It would've saved you a lot of trouble silly." Maya said smirking up at him. He contemplated his life choices, and he face palmed himself. "How the hell did I not think of that?!" He asked himself.

They laughed at his lack of common sense and decided to stay there a little longer both to wait out Griffin and to enjoy each other's company. They accidentally ended up staying a lot longer, and Maya ended up falling asleep on his lap. He looked down at her in awe and knew exactly what he was feeling. He'd always felt it; he just kept suppressing it. There was no point in denying it now.

Maya has stolen his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my absolute favorite fics to make and it happens to be my first Joshaya fic. I wish we got a 4th season to see how they would've flourished. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
